


Two Player Mode

by Lizardlicks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Illustrated, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardlicks/pseuds/Lizardlicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Latula gets double the lovin'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Player Mode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChasetheSun2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasetheSun2/gifts).



Prompt:

> I'd love to see Tulip domming the fuck out of her two boys in any way she can. Go wild with the kinks here - just try to avoid bathroom kinks, please!

 

 


End file.
